


We'll be ok

by Alex_and_Laff_and_John_and_Herc_and_Burr



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bad News, Established Relationship, Hope, Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_and_Laff_and_John_and_Herc_and_Burr/pseuds/Alex_and_Laff_and_John_and_Herc_and_Burr
Summary: George and Alex reacting to bad news on the evening of November 8th.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Two things: America. November 8, 2016. 
> 
> Alex's reaction....

Alex was shaking. Violently. 

How on earth could this be happening?

This wasn’t happening. 

When did this start?

That’s the only logical explanation. 

Wasn’t this statistically not going to happen?

This is a joke.

Where did we go wrong?

This isn’t real.

Who did this?

No…

Why?

 

He stared at the television; mouth agape, eyes wide, tears streaming down. What other reaction was there than this to…. _ this.  _ He couldn't comprehend what was happening. But it wasn’t over. 

Right!

RIght.

...Right?

 

He didn’t feel the body that sat down on the couch next to him. He didn’t notice the hand that reached for the remote and turned of the T.V. He was lost in his own head.

“Alexander,” The familiar voice called to him, “Alexander, are you ok?”

His voice was rough, “No...h-how could I-I be. You know what’s happ-”

“Shh, shh.”” George calmed his husband, “I know.” He pulled Alex into his chest and let his cry into his t-shirt. Nothing made sense. ALex was angry, he was scared, his heart rate fluctuated between 0 and 200. He had gotten the waist basket an hour ago because he was fairly sure he was going to throw up.

After he’d calmed down enough to speak clearly he came up to look at George, “What’s going to happen?”

George sighed, he cupped the cheeks of his lover, “We’re going to go to bed. The sun’s going to come up tomorrow. I’m going to make us breakfast, You will say that you don’t have an addiction to caffeine, I’m going to roll my eyes. We’ll go to work. We’ll work. I’ll probably tell you and Jefferson to stop fighting. We’ll come home. You’ll probably try and get me in bed, I’ll happily oblige. We’ll have leftovers for dinner. And we will be alright.”

He still felt like he couldn’t breathe. There was so much that George was missing. He was ignoring the important parts. 

Alex huffed, “But what about the news. What are we going to do? George, what if in a few months our marriage is going to be illegal? What then?”   
“Alex, I’m not going to pretend to know what’s in the future, but I know a few things are for sure. I know that I love you. I know that we’re married. I know that we live in the greatest city in the greatest  _ country  _ in the world. I know that there’s hope. And I  _ know  _ that we’re going to be ok.” George leaned in and kissed his husbands tears away.

Alex couldn't stop crying but he felt safe with George’s kisses. Even all the kisses George could give wouldn’t erase what could be happening. Alex started breathing heavy again,  “But what hope is there? We lost.”

George stopped his trail of kisses. He reached for Alex’s hands and looked him in the eyes. His voice was serious, “There’s always hope. And what are you talking about, ‘we lost.’ We don't know that.”

“Uh...what do you mean? You saw the-”

“We saw the present. Twenty years from now, who knows if we won or lost. History isn’t a battle. History will go on and it still is watching every single one of us. Yes, it looks like we lost, but we won’t know for a very long time. We’ll be ok.” He smiled.

“You sure?” Alex sniffed. 

“I’m sure. You’re still here. I’m still here. We’re fighters, we won’t let this stop us. We may have fallen today but that only means it’s time to pick ourselves up and try again. Right now, let’s just be relieved this is over and rest.”

“Lord knows we’ll need our strength for the next four years.” 

George ran a hand through Alex’s hair, “I believe in us. I love you.”

Alex smiled shakily, “I love you. We’ll be ok.” George smiled and nodded. They put on Netflix, made popcorn, turned off their phones, and breathed. 

Alex wasn’t ok. He still felt horrible. He was still terrified. He still felt like he was going to throw up. But now less. 

He still had his husband. He had his friends. The sun would come up tomorrow and the world would still spin. 

Who knows what happens tomorrow, or in a month, or in the span of four years? No one. 

So Alex will keep living his life. He’ll wake up, have breakfast, argue with George that his caffeine consumption is normal, go to work, fight with Jefferson, go home, have sex with his husband, eat old chinese food, and sleep. Maybe all of that will happen, maybe it won’t happen that way. You can’t put probability on human life. You can, keep living. And that’s just what Alex is going to do.

Things weren’t making sense, but life goes on. 

There’s still hope.    

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't checked the results in a few hours. But if there's two things I know it's that no one should ever loose hope and history is always watching. 
> 
> Be kind to one another and if you live in America, we'll be ok. It sucks, but we'll be ok.


End file.
